Pillow Fights
by DannyxSamLover
Summary: Danny and Sam are supposed to study but Danny seems to pay no attention. What ensues is movies and pillow fights which end up resulting in so much more. Rated T to be safe :)


**A/N:** **So, uh wow, second story hehe.. Thanks to all the people are here to read this story and thanks to all the reviews are gonna review this dtory beforehand XD Lets get on with story.. and Just so you know, No, I do NOT like Maths…**

* * *

 ** _Pillow Fights_**

 ** _One-Shot_**

 ** _DannyxSamLover_**

* * *

"So if x=12, y=32 then x and y are 12+32..."

"…"

"Danny, if you're not going to pay attention to this, then we might as well stop." Sam muttered with a roll. Her best friend didn't seem to want to listen to her explain the steps to completing their algebra homework.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair, the locks swooping back before flipping over in their signature, messy style once more. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Sam…It's just…it's boring!" He yelped and stuttered at her sarcastic glare, one ink black eye brow raising high. "I mean you're not boring! It's the math! The math is boring is boring! And you're pretty-I mean you're pretty fun to hang out with, it's just the teaching is boring b-but you're one of the best out there who can teach me and… Uh why am I still talking? I'm such a spazz…" He glanced down at his shoes, his cheeks heating to an apple blush. Why was it that he always somehow managed to make himself look like a bumbling idiot whenever a certain goth girl was involved?

Sam continued to stare at him as if meeting him for the first time. "Are you okay? I seriously don't understand a word you just said." Her best friend had stuttered incoherent sentences and that was not normal; not that she cared for anything normal, but this worried her. Honestly, she had dealt with worse cases of him being weird, but all had something to do with a ghost, but as far she remembered, there weren't any ghosts in this room, well, other than him that it.

"I'm fine." Danny assured lamely, he seemed rather exhausted with his head hanging low and his eyes unfocused. She couldn't blame him, having to fight ghosts after ghosts and dealing with school must have been tiring. She just wished she could have somehow helped him out of this."It's just we've been studying for hours and I'm not gonna lie, I haven't paid any attention to it except when you explained that poem. You know, the one where Mr. Lancer dressed up like a cowboy and was reading it to the entire class."

Sam gawked at him, there was no way Danny only understood that stuff out of everything she had explained. Once her shock was over, the goth groaned, slapping her forehead and then got up from her seat. This was going no where. It was already bad enough that she was stuck in a room along with Danny, trying to make him understand the home work, all _alone._ Her parents, conveniently weren't home, so wasn't her grandma.

"If you don't plan on paying attention, we might as well just do something else." She said and turned to her clock hanging on the wall nearby. Like everything else in her room, it was dark and intimidating, with a metal frame that was shaped like a black star with sharp, barbs on every point. '8:30'. That meant she had time to spoil.

"How about we watch a movie here, Sam?" Danny proposed. Sam looked at the floor, books and notes littered the plum purple carpet and the crimson blankets of her bed. She looked back him, noting the exhaustion frosting his eyes immediately she made her decision. "Alright, how about we go down to my home theatre?"

"Well I kind of just want to stay here. Sorry, it's not like I don't want to watch a movie on your basement, but I'm pretty comfy where we're at right now." He stated and leaned against the metal table, cluttered with old records. He looked at the skeleton figures standing in a row on her dresser that sat against the opposite wall, facing him. Lilacs, he could smell it filing the air of her dark-themed room. Danny turned to see Sam considering this.

"Hmm… I guess we could. So what movie would you want to watch? And please pick one we will actually finish, I don't want you getting bored in the first 20 minutes." Sam could remember several instances where her and her friends watched a movie, but never finished it due to either Danny or Tucker getting bored. Sometimes, Sam, herself, got gave up when nothing caught her attention.

"Okay, okay, I'll try. So what new movies do you have?" Curious, Sam moved to a small, black shelf and sorted through some all classics, but she couldn't seem to find any new ones. She paused, confused. She remembered clearly putting the new additions to her collection on this shelf. "Where are all- _Righht_." She stood and turned to Danny and sighed. Danny looked completely lost. Where were all her new DVDs?

"Tucker," Sam started, "took all of my new movies last week. His cousin, Ryan, is visiting and apparently he's never seen them before. Of course he picked all the good movies. Now we're left with my mom's cheesy chick flicks. She doesn't have room down stairs so she always stores the extras in mine." Sam grumbled irritated and rolled her eyes.

Danny chuckled lightly. "Well, there's nothing wrong in watching chick flicks. I know neither of us like them, but it's way better than spending the next 20 minutes bored. Plus we can always do our commentary on the movie…" Danny sheepishly replied. He watched Sam debate this, her nose scrunching up. _'That's so cute.'_ He thought. He was trying to deny his 'love' for her female best friend, feeling it would ruin their friendship, but he just couldn't. A few days back, he had submitted to the fact, that he was in love with her best friend and he knew that violated the 'BFF' code.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"O-Oh my God! And that scene where the girl gets hit by a pillow from that boy? That was hilarious. I mean, seriously pillow fights? How old are they? 5?" Sam laughed aloud, while Danny only smirked in amusement. They had finished watching 45 minutes of the movie before having to stop and catch their breath from laughing so much. Danny couldn't help the thought of her looking so.. serene, while laughing, as the moonlight hit her pale face and red cheeks, from so much laughing and made her even more beautiful than he thought she was.

Quietly, making sure Sam didn't notice, Danny picked up a pillow from her bed and smiled evily. He looked to offer an innocent expression, as if he were the least threatening creature alive. When Sam scrunched up her face in confusion, he strikes, "Pillow Fight!"

Sam scowls after the pillow is slammed against her face. Her purple eyes flicker with challenge, "Oh it's on, Fenton!" Reaching for her other pillow, Sam smacks it over Danny's head. The Ghost boy grins and turns himself invisible.

"Hey! No using ghost powers!"

Sam could hear his faint chuckle somewhere above her, smirking she jumps around and smacks him again with her pillow, the sudden strike caused Danny to not only lose his concentration on staying invisible, but also his balance. He fell backwards and, in an effort to regain control, grabbed the first thing his hands could reach: Sam's hand. Both fell onto the bed in an awkward arrangement with Danny laying on top of Sam. They're faces exploded in a heated red blush, as they stared into one another's eyes. Danny had never been so close to Sam before, he could count every eyelash she possessed. He could see how plum and delicious her purple lips looked.

Sam shivered at the passionate longing gaze Danny held in his eyes, it was like he was a starving man and she was his feast. And, she wasn't that all that wrong, to be honest.

Without warning, the ghost boy lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers, relishing the odd sensation of his cold lips crashing against her warm ones, it tickled his mouth and sent goose bumps down his spine.

Sam gasped in surprise but Danny's boldness, but all thoughts vanished as she succumbed to her personal desire. She had wanted to kiss him for a while, but never allowed it due to their friendship. _Both_ of them wanted that for a while. She fluttered her eyes close, returning the kiss, earning a delighted moan from Danny. He shifted his mouth to suck her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Sam gladly obliged, opening her mouth a little. Danny's tongue eagerly shot in and mapped out every inch it could reach, while his hands wrapped around her, flushing her body against his in a desperate attempt to feel more of her. Sam's hands found refuge in his hair, her fingers tangling into his raven locks- wait that's not black hair, that's white… She opened her eyes to see fiery green ones staring back at her, glazed with passion. Sam broke away from the kiss and giggled. This made Danny look down and see that somewhere along the lines he had transformed into Phantom without realizing it.

Sam smiled sheepishly up at him, muttering with her lips slightly swollen from their heavy make out session. "So, uh, wow… That was…" She trailed off unable to find a good word to describe it. She looked anywhere but at Danny, flushed and scared that it might just have been the heat of the moment that causes that bliss of a kiss.

They were still locked together, Danny's arms still holding onto her, as if glued to her person.

"Um… yea… I kinda wanted to ask you something, Sam. What just happened wasn't teenage hormones… I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if that were the case."

Her eyes finally snapped up to meet him. Danny was still in his Phantom form, his vibrant green eyes staring intently down at her with sincerity. "Sam, what I am trying to say is… I love you. A lot. So, uh, will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled his stupidly cute, lopsided smile. He wasn't all that sure as to what would happen next, but he hope that whatever would happen, Sam would be there to share it with him. _Together._

Sam laughed, "Clueless," before pulling him back down for another, much more loving kiss.

Maybe she liked pillow fights after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And that's it people! Just because of the last part, Imma have to push the ratings to T.. just to be safe. So, hope you enjoyed this story! Reviews and constructive criticism are gladly welcome :)**

 **Shout-outs to Creep-Pasta and Rafia Binta Ali  for beta reading my story! I love you guys 3**

 **Well, that's all peeps!**

 **Stay Lively!  
DannyxSamLover**


End file.
